Blood Mystery in Aot: A Rayne and Ali story
by Jenny Moon
Summary: A vampire and a slayer are killed in their world and is mysteriously brought to the world of Aot. They have to struggle to hide their identities and must help fight against the monsters known as titans. Will they survive or will they die? First installment of the Rayne and Ali Series! OcXLevi, OcXOc!
1. prologue

Prologue The Friendship

Ali and Rayne were the weirdest of friends. One was a Slayer and the other a Vampire Princess. Both destined to kill one another but decided to become friends. This caused Ali to be looked upon as a traitor to other slayers, but she didn't care because she truly believed Rayne would never lie to her. And Rayne believed the same thing. Ali taught Rayne about human life and Rayne taught Ali about all things that lurk in the dark. They had each other backs and after five years of being friends they are still going strong. Ali corrupted Rayne to become an Anime Nerd. Rayne didn't mind since most of the anime she watched were actually not that bad. The one she liked the most was Attack on Titans. And this is where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Death of a Slayer and a Vampire Princess.

Ali and Rayne walked through the small town of Arlington Washington. They talked about several things. Anime, the Dark world and of course the boys Rayne had to deal with. "So Rayne have you talked to Jared in a while?" Ali asked Rayne as they exited the ice cream store. Rayne stayed quiet for a while. "No… Not really. And if I did what would I say to him." Rayne replied as they walked towards their house. "You should still talk to him." Ali stated shrugging her shoulders. "Wow says the girl that said she hated Jared." Rayne replied shoving Ali almost into the road.

"Ha ha ha. Well you do love him." Ali said stepping back onto the sidewalk. Rayne stayed quiet. "I don't think I do anymore. So much has happened and to be honest I don't know if I want to be." Rayne said as she stopped walking. Ali turned around to look at her. She started to smile at her. "Why are you smiling Ali?!" Rayne shouted. "No reason. But I'm glad you realized Jared is nothing but drama." Ali Said smiling with a goofy smile. "Says the anime nerd who is over hyper all the time. Geez you give me a headache." Rayne Said laughing a bit.

"I give you a headache. Come on. You're a Vampire with more problems than me. You're going to be the death of me." Ali shouted laughing at the end. Rayne and Ali continued to laugh as they continued to walk. After a few minutes they made it to the forest that held their house on the other side. "God I hate these woods they always creep me out." Ali said rubbing her arms. "The woods creep you out and the whole vampire thing doesn't. Wow some slayer you are." Rayne replied poking Ali in the side. "Cut it out and I told you I was never trained as a slayer." Ali protested.

"Alright. Alright enough already. Lets just get home, it's getting dark." Rayne said holding her hands up. Ali and Rayne walked through the woods not saying anything. They were surrounded by the sound of birds chirping and leaves getting step on. "So Rayne what do you wanna do tomorrow? I heard the new Attack on Titan merchandise are being released tomorrow." Ali said trying to break the silence. "Ali shut up. I heard something." Rayne said lifting her hand up to silence Ali and she smelled the air. "What is it?" Ali asked walking closer to Rayne. "It's human." Rayne said with her eyes turning red.

All of a sudden slayers approached them. "What are you doing here?" Rayne called out when she noticed one of the slayers. "Rayne Van Cervantes, Ali Caller you both are hereby charged with disturbing the natural balance and are hereby sentenced to death." Reagan called out as she pointed a sword towards Rayne and Ali. "Like hell. You slayers aren't that stupid. You would never ignite a war between slayers and Vampires." Rayne shouted. "You two gave us no choice. A human and a Vampire should never be friends. I will give you a chance to live. Vow to never see each other again and I will let you go." Reagan shouted. "You have no right to tell us what we can and cannot do. Bring it on! I will take you all down." Rayne shouted as she ran up to Reagan, her eyes burning crimson red. "Slayers Attack!" Reagan shouted as she ran towards Rayne.

Ali dodge several of the slayers attacks as she kicked on right in the balls. She had a goofy smile on her face as she continued to attack the slayers that came at her. Rayne fought against Reagan with all she could, but her judgement was clouded by fear for Ali's life. She was unaware of the stake that Reagan pulled out. There was a sharp pain in Rayne's chest. She looked down to see the stake sticking out and blood pouring from it. Ali looked horrified as she watched friend fall to the ground. "Rayne!" Ali shouted as she ran towards her.

"Ali if you vow your allegiance to the slayer core we will let you live. After all you are one of use." Reagan said holding her hand out to Ali. "Screw you!" Ali yelled tears running down her face. Ali ran towards Reagan, all her energy was focus on killing her. A slayer appeared behind her and struck her down with his sword. Ali fell to the ground blood pouring from her wound. Rayne laid motionless as her life faded away. Tears filled both their eyes as they realized they were about to die.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Where are we

The room was white as light filled it. Rayne and Ali laid motionless on the floor. Rayne eyes fluttered open as she awoke. "What's going on?" Rayne said as she rubbed her head. She then remembered the events that had occurred. Rayne placed her hand over her chest but was surprised to feel that there was no wound. Ali then moaned as she awoke from her sleep. "Ali. Thank god you're alive." Rayne shouted as she ran towards Ali. "Rayne… Wait. What's happening. You died. Are you a zombie?!" Ali exclaimed as she saw Rayne. "Well gee thanks. Do I really look like the undead? And by the way you died too." Rayne snapped back as she hugged her friend.

"Rayne what are you wearing?" Ali said pointing to the outfit Rayne was wearing. Rayne looked down to see herself wearing a peasant brown dress and a long black sleeve shirt and simple black flats. "Same goes for you Ali. What the fuck is with the dress?" Rayne said smiling at Ali"s outfit. Ali looked down and let out a little squeak. "What the hell!" Ali yelled when she say the forest green short sleeve dress on her and brown boots. "No! No! No anything but a dress!" Ali cried out as she pulled at the dress. "Ali why do we look so young. We look like kid!" Shouted Rayne as she looked at herself and Ali. "Great it's not like I wasn't short already." Ali cried out. "To be honest these clothes look nice on us. And we look kinda cute as kids, how old do you think we are anyway?" Rayne replied as she looked at her outfit some more.

"No it doesn't! And how should I know, I would like to know why the fuck aren't we dead?!" Shouted Ali and she walked towards Rayne. "That's a good question. Maybe we should look around and find out where we are first." Rayne said her voice sounding serious. "Right!" Ali replied settling down. "It seems we're in a small village. Lets ask around. We should get some answers." Renya stated as she looked out one of the windows. "Um.. Rayne….Your eyes are still red." Ali said as Rayne walked towards the door. "That's impossible." Rayne replied scoffing at Ali. But Rayne felt that her eyes were not the same.

"Look." Ali said holding up her glasses so they reflected Rayne eyes. Rayne looked at her reflection and let out a gasp as she realized they were the same color as when she activated her vampire powers. "What in the great vampire is going on?" Rayne said a little stunned. "Rayne lets just leave this place. We should find out what's going on. People seem to be causing a ruckus outside." Ali said as she placed her glasses back on. Rayne nodded and followed Ali out of the room. When they were outside they realized they were inside a little cottage.

As Rayne and Ali walked around the small town, Rayne couldn't shake the feeling as if she had seen this place before. "Ali is it just me does this look strangely familiar?" Rayne asked as they walked around. "It does seem familiar. Maybe we been here before?" Ali replied shrugging her shoulders. They continued to look around, they asked several other people what was going on but all of them ignored them. "Rayne over here!" Ali shouted as she rounded a corner. Rayne ran after her, when she rounded the corner she was surprised to see so many people in one area. "What is going on?" Rayne asked as she caught up to Ali. "Rayne look at those guy's." Ali said pointing at several men standing together. "Really Ali. This is no time to be looking at boys." Rayne replied without even looking. "Rayne I'm serious look!" Ali shouted as Rayne turned to leave. Rayne let out a sigh as she looked over to the men.

Her eyes grew wide as she realized what Ali was talking about. "It can't be. Those are Garrison uniforms." Rayne whispered under her breath. "But if those guys are part of the Garrison then that would me that we are…." Ali trailed off as she realized what was happening. "We are in the world of Attack on Titans." Rayne finished for Ali. They both looked at each other, both clearly freaking out. "OK Rayne since you are the nerd of Attack on Titans. Why are all these people here?" Ali asked as she looked around. "Oh dear god. Out of the frying pan and into the fire. This is Wall Rose. These people are here because Wall Maria just fell." Rayne replied looking scared as she looked at the people.

Rayne noticed a Soldier that she saw before. He had tan hair, mustache and beard. "Ali that's the guy Eren gets into a fight with after they arrive in the town." Rayne whispered pointing the the soldiers. Just then they saw a small boy walk up to the soldiers and kick him in the leg. "What are you doing, stupid kid?" The soldiers shouted as he hit the boy. Another soldiers joined in and kicked the kid down. "That's Eren isn't it?" Ali asked as she clenched her fists, to contained the anger inside. Rayne said nothing but walked towards the boy. "You have no idea… You never seen it! You've never seen the way they eat people." Eren yelled at the soldiers. "Shut up!" Yelled the soldiers as he prepared to hit Eren again. Rayne appeared behind the soldiers and caught his fist as Armin stood in front of Eren.

"What the hell?!" Shouted the soldiers as he looked at Rayne. "I advise you not to hit little kids in front of me. If you know what's good for you." Rayne said as she gripped the soldier's arm tighter. "Shut up! Mind your own business!" Shouted the soldier as he pushed Rayne to the ground. That's when Ali lost it, she ran up to the soldier and landed a solid hit on him. "Don't touch my friend!" shouted Ali as she pulled Rayne up. "Why you brats!" Shouted the soldiers. "Really Ali you just had to hit him. Lets run for it." Shouted Rayne as she and Ali ran away from the angered soldier. "Oh god this sucks!" Gasped Rayne as they stopped running. They caught their breaths and started to look at each other. Out of nowhere they started to laugh.

"Oh god this is ridiculous. We are inside an anime. I can't believe our lives got even crazier." Rayne said as she stopped laughing. "Hee, Hee, yeah your right. But this is actually kinda cool. I mean we are inside a Anime. Thats the coolest thing ever." Ali replied with a giant smile. They looked at each other and started to laugh again, but this time a little louder. "We are the weirdest people ever! If anyone saw us laughing like this they would think we were insane." Rayne said with a laugh.

(A:/N) I hope you guys liked this chapter! Next chapter will include Levi! :D I made it so Levi is just a few years older than the girls instead of in his thirties. I would love to have some feedback about the story so far. Any comments and/or suggestions! Promise to update later this week! :D :D


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Meeting boys

After their little laughing spree Ali and Rayne continued to walk around. "So now that we now where we are, what do we do?" Ali asked as they turned a corner. Rayne let out a sigh as she had no idea of what they need to do. "I guess we find out why we are here." Rayne replied as she kicked at the ground. "Boring!" shouted Ali, thus causing Rayne to stop walking. "What do you mean boring?" Rayne asked a little surprised by her friend. "I mean you are so boring right now. I mean come on we are in the coolest anime ever and all you wanna do is find out what's going on with us. We should be having a blast." Ali said pointing to Rayne. Rayne smiled as Ali continued with her little speech. "Your right. We should be. Maybe we should even kill some titans while we're at it." Rayne said smiling at Ali, causing Ali to smile as well.

"Yes! Lets do that…..Wait how do we do that?" Ali shouted excitedly. "In two years we can join the military training corps. After training we get to choose what corp we want to be in, the military police, the garrison or the survey corps." Rayne said as they continued to walk again. "Lets do it!" Ali shouted as she jumped into the air. Rayne smiled at Ali as she spun around all excited like. Rayne noticed that Ali had disappeared and started to freak out. "Ali? Ali?!" Shouted Rayne as she ran around looking for Ali. As Rayne turned the corner she was greeted by someone's chest.

"Rayne?" Ali called out behind her as Rayne fell onto her back. "Ouch.." Rayne gritted as she rubbed her back. Ali ran up behind her and helped her up. "I'm sorry." Called out a deep voice. The girls looked up to see two guys in front of them. One was tall and in his twenties and had blonde hair and green eyes. The other one was short and in his teens and he had black hair and greys eyes. "Its alright. I shouldn't have been running." Rayne said waving her hands like it was nothing.

"May I ask why you were running?" The short boy asked, staring at Rayne with a sharp expression. "I thought I lost my friend. I'm sorry for the inconvenience that we have caused you." Rayne said bowing her head. "Rayne… I'm also sorry. We just arrived here this morning so we are both still a little shaken up." Ali replied being polite for once. "Does that mean you arrived here with the other refuges from Wall Maria?" The taller man asked. Rayne looked at Ali, should they lie and say they were from Wall Maria. "Yes! And by the way I'm Ali Caller and this is my friend Rayne Van Cervantes. What are your names?" Ali said stepping in.

"My name is Erwin Smith and this is my colleague Levi Rivaille, we are part of the Scouting corp." The taller one said gesturing to him and Levi. Rayne eyes widened as she realized who these men were. "The Scouting corp thats interesting. Me and Ali were just talking about joining the scouting corps when we are old enough." Rayne said smiling at the men. "How old are you two? And if its not to much where are your families?" Erwin asked looking at the girls with sad filled eyes. "We are twelve and our families are dead." Rayne said not batting her eyes. Her face was unreadable as she said those words.

Levi smiled at Rayne. "You are very interesting, most refugees are to scared to even talk. Yet you guys are laughing and smiling. Why is that?" Levi asked as he continued to look at Rayne. "This is nothing compare to what I had to deal with in the past." Rayne stated as she stared at Levi as well. "Wow this is intense." Ali interrupted smiling at them both. "We need to be going. It was nice to meet you both. Hope you both make it through training, it would be interesting to have you in the scouting corp." Erwin said placing his hand over Levi's shoulder.

They said their goodbyes and left. Rayne let out a sigh as she watched them leave. "You like him don't you?" Ali asked as she smiled her Cheshire smile. Rayne's face got red as she turned it. "Don't be ridiculous. Come on lets get going." Rayne shouted as she walked away from her friend. Ali followed laughing. "So that was the famous commander Erwin and Captain Levi. Was it me or does Levi look like he was just a few years older than us." Ali asked as they reached the cabin they woke up in. "Yeah he did. Enough with that we should lay low till we join the military. Agreed?" Rayne said as she opened the door. "Agreed!" Ali said smiled walking ahead of Rayne.

(A:/N) Hope you guys like this chapter. Looking forward to have the fourth chapter up. Next chapter will involve one new Oc that is related to one of the original characters. It will also be the chapter when Rayne and Ali will start training. Hope you like and remember to post comments, suggestions and request! Bye Bye!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Two years later

Two years had passed since Rayne and Ali arrived in AoT. They now stand in the middle of the field. Preparing for orientation into the military training corp. "We now begin the enlistment ceremony for the 104th Trainee corps! I am Keith Shadis, and I had the misfortune to be assigned to train you bastards." Shouted Captain Shadis as he introduce himself to the trainee's. In the mists of the crowd Ali puffed her cheeks. "You're the bastard." Ali whispered. Rayne turned her head and glared at Ali. "Ali for the love of all that is sane be quiet." Rayne whispered to Ali.

"And I'm not here to welcome you at all! Right now, you're mere cattle, fit for nothing but Titan food!No, less than cattle.. In three years, we'll take you worthless pieces of crap and train you!" Yelled the Captain. Ali puffed her cheeks again. "Shut up, shut up, shut up." Whispered Ali. Several other trainee's heard her and they showed it by having shocked faces. Rayne kept her eyes forwards because she knew if she looked at her, she would have smacked her. "This will give you the means to fight the Titans. In three years, when you stand before a Titan, will you still be food. Or will you be a noble wall, shielding the King? Or perhaps, one of humanity's glorious soldiers that slay Titans? You will Decide." Yelled the captain. A smiled spread across both Ali and Rayne faces.

The captain then went around asking several trainee's their names and where they come from. Ali and Rayne tried to keep their composure but it was futile. They let out several giggle. "Ali we need to stop." Rayne said still giggling. Ali said noting but fall over. She grabbed a hold of Rayne's sleeve and took her down to. The captain was yelling at someone, so he didn't see them. Ali and Rayne rushed to get back on their feets. The captain looked at them for a while before continuing on. Ali started to giggle some more. The captain then came to a complete stop in front of Rayne.

He stared straight at her. Rayne stared back not even batting an eye lashes. "You what is your name?" The captain asked Rayne. Rayne let out a sigh and made a perfect salute. "My name is Rayne Van Cervantes. And I'm from the Shiganshina District." Rayne shouted at the Captain. "Van Cervantes what kind of name is that?" The Captain yelled as he questioned Rayne. "That's my name sir." Rayne said without showing any emotion. "And why are you here?" Yelled the captain. "I'm here because I want to be. And because I want to join the scouting corp!" Rayne said like it was common knowledge. The captain stared at her before moving on. When he was gone Ali let out a giggle. "Why are you laughing?" Rayne whispered.

"Oh no real reason." Ali said smiling. Ali and Rayne watched as he interrogated Jean and Connie. "Here comes Potato girl." Ali said in a sing song voice. Rayne smiled as she looked towards Sasha. As Sasha took a bite of her potato the captain and everyone else went quiet. The captain dropped Connie and looked to Sasha. "Hey you, What are you doing?" Asked the captain. Sasha looked around to see who he was talking to before taking another bite. "You're the one I'm talking to! You! Who are you?!" yelled the captain. Sasha swallowed before saluting. "Sasha Blause, from Dauper village, Wall Rose south District!" Shouted Sasha. Rayne and Ali smiled as they watch Sasha.

"Sasha Blause, what are you holding in your right hand?" The captain asked. "A boiled potato! The kitchen had a fresh batch, and I couldn't resist." Sasha stated. Ali and Rayne tried to contain their laughter. "Did you steal it? Why! Why would you choose to eat a potato now? " The captain asked. "Letting it get cold would've been a waste, so I decided I should eat it now." Sasha replied. Ali and Rayne looked at each other before letting out some chuckles. "Well, I still don't understand..Why would you eat that potato?" The Captain asked. "Are you asking me why people eat potatoes?" Sasha asked a little confused. Everything went quiet except for Ali and Rayne's giggling.

Sasha breaks the potato into two pieces. "You can have half…" Sasha said handing the captain the small half of the potato. Ali and Rayne kept giggling as they watched. "Half.." The captain said taking the second potato. Rayne and Ali bust out laughing. "That's not even half." Rayne said quietly trying to contain the laughter. Ali did not care and continued to laugh. Sasha gave the captain a weak smile. And with that the enlistment ceremony ended. Sasha was told to run laps until she was no longer hungry.

"Oh my god that was so funny!" Ali said still laughing as her and Rayne walked to their bunks. "Ali we should be a little more quiet. People will talk." Rayne said trying to calm down her over energetic friend. Ali looked at her friend before laughing some more. "Hey look its the dropouts." Ali said pointing to a carriage containing the trainee's that felt like they weren't going to make it. "It's a shame. They might have been great." Rayne said as she watch ride away. "Do you think we will make it to the end?" Ali asked as she stared at the carriage. "I believe we can make it even farther than that." Rayne said smiling.

"Great. With that decided lets go eat." Ali said as she spun around towards the dining hall. At that same second a girl appeared behind her. "Ali watch out!" Cried Rayne but it was too late. Ali hit the girl. They both fell to the ground. "I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Rayne said as she helped the girl up. Ali got up and looked embarrassed. "It's alright." The girl said smiling at Rayne and Ali. "Ali say you're sorry." Rayne snapped at Ali. "I'm sorry." Ali grumbled as she rubbed her head.

"It's alright. My name is Kaya Rivaille." The girl replied smiling. The girl was shorter than Rayne and Ali and she had midnight blue hair and eyes. "My name is Rayne Van Cervantes and this is my friend Ali Caller" Rayne said smiling. "Nice to meet you Kaya!" Ali said cheerfully. "Say Kaya would you like to eat with us." Rayne asked Kaya. Kaya stared at Ali and Rayne before nodding. "Sure that sounds like fun!" Kaya smiled at them. As they walked to the dining hall they noticed a crowd of people. "I wonder what's going on?" Kaya asked as they walked passed them. "I don't know." Ali and Rayne said at the same time.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Rayne and Ali's Opinion.

Once they all got their dinners Ali and Rayne sat down with Kaya at a table. They looked over to a table being swarmed with people. "What's that all about?" Rayne asked pointing her spoon at the table. "It seem a boy sitting over there was in Wall Maria when it fell. He saw the Colossal Titan." Kaya said excitedly. Ali let out a sigh like she was bored already. "I don't see what's the big deal is. The Colossal Titan is just a bigger version of the others. I don't get why everyone is so scared of. I mean there is a lot more things to worry about." Rayne said a little too loudly for her own good.

People looked at her like she was crazy. Rayne and Ali both took a sip of their soup as people continued to look at them. Rayne lifted her head at them. "If you have something to say to me then say it." She snapped at them. "How can you say that the Titans aren't that big of a deal?" Yelled a trainee. "Easy they aren't." Rayne said simply. "How can you say that have you ever seen a Titan up close before?" Yelled another trainee. Ali slammed her hand on the table. "Yes! We have. We have seen far more scary things in our lives than any of you! Titans 'HA' don't even joke." shouted Ali. "Their rights, we fear Titans yet most of us has never seen one to begin with. Man aren't we a bunch of scaredy cats." Kaya started, laughing a bit.

"Who are you guy and where do you guys come from?" Asked a trainee. "Well I'm Ali Caller and this is Rayne Van Cervantes. And we are from Shiganshina." Ali said smiling to the people looking at us. They all looked at us with scared faces, as did Kaya. Rayne finished her food and stood up. "Well if there are no more questions. I will be taking my leave. Goodbye." Rayne said standing up. "Rayne wait up. I'm still not done!" Cried out Ali as she swallowed her food in a hurry. As Rayne passed the table with Eren and the others crowding him, she caught wind of the conversation between him and Jean.

"Are you talking about me?" Eren asked standing up from his seat. "Hey, I didn't…" Jean said as he stood up. Rayne and Ali watched from afar, but the bell rang ruining the perfect fight. Jean and Eren looked at each other like they were bored. "Well this is boring." Ali stated as she placed her hands behind her head. "Well, I'm sorry. I didn't want to say you're doing the wrong thing. Peace?" Jean said reaching his hand out for Eren's. "Yeah I'm sorry too." Eren replied slapping Jeans hand. "Gah that was less exciting than I suspected." Ali cried out. "Really Ali do you like it when other people fight?" Rayne asked her friend. "Yes." Ali replied simply. Rayne smacked her forehead and let out a sigh.

"Lets get out of here. I'm tired." Kaya called out from behind them. "Sure. I'm feeling a little sleepy as well." Rayne said smiling at Kaya. As the three of them walked back to their bunks the wind started to pick up. Rayne and Ali placed their hands over their heads to keep their hair from tangling up. "Don't you guys think your hair is a little long. I mean it looks very pretty but it could cause problems. That's why I cut mine." Kaya said as the wind died down. "She's right it has gotten a little long." Rayne said as she looked at her hair. "I like mine long so it's staying. I will just put it into a side braid." Ali said, she would kill anyone who came at her with scissors.

"What about you Rayne?" Kaya asked as we reached Ali's and Rayne's bunk house. "I need to cut it but I don't know how." Rayne replied as she let out a sigh. A wide smile spread across Ali's face. "Oh I have an idea. Snip. Snip." Ali said making finger scissors. "Oh dear lord. Kaya you have to save me." Rayne said as she backed away from Ali. Ali grabbed her hand and dragged her into the bunk house. "Kaya we will see you in the morning. And if you know what is good with you, you will not come in here tonight." Ali said as she closed the door. Inside the bunk house Ali sat Rayne down in a chair and started walking in circles around her. "Ali what are you going to do?" Rayne asked a little scared. "Oh you will see." Ali said smiling some more. That night every trainee heard Rayne scream as Ali laughed.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 New looks and new friends.

The next morning a knock came to Ali and Rayne's door. Rayne just finished putting on her uniform with her black long sleeve shirt. "Who is it?" Rayne asked as she put on her boots. "It's me Kaya. Can I come in?" Kaya called from the other side of the door. "Sure come on it." Yelled Rayne. Kaya walked in and as she saw Rayne, she froze in place. "Rayne what happened to your hair?" Kaya asked looking at Rayne. Rayne ran her fingers through her hair. It was now long in the back but short in the front, with a lot of layers. "That happened." Rayne said pointing her thumb at the still unconscious Ali.

"Is she still asleep?" Kaya asked as she looked at Ali. "Yes she is. Ali wake up right now!" Shouted Rayne as she pulled the blankets off Ali. Ali mumbled as she opened her eyes. "Leave me alone. I'm sleepy." Ali mumbled as she pulled herself over the edge of her bed. "Ali we need to go." Rayne said sighing at her friend. "Alright, alright. I'm up." Ali said as she struggled to stand. "Me and Kaya are going to get some breakfast. So we will meet you on the practice field." Rayne said as she opened the door. Ali just waved her hand like she didn't care.

After Rayne and Kaya had eaten their breakfast they headed to the field. "Where is Ali?" Kaya asked as she looked around for Ali. Rayne slapped her head as she realized Ali was not there. "Where is Ali Caller?!" Shouted the captain. He looked right at me. "Van Cervantes and Rivaille go find her!" shouted the captain. Rayne and Kaya ran back to Ali's bunk. When they opened the door they were surprised to see Ali tangled up in her own clothes. "Ali are you alright?" asked Kaya as she ran up to help. "What did you do?" Rayne asked shaking her head. "You know I hate pants and this uniform is way too complicated." Ali said trying to defend herself. Kaya helped Ali out of her entanglement.

Once Ali had her uniform on correctly, they all ran to the field. "First, we'll evaluate what you have! Anyone unable to do this can't even serve as a decoy! They will be sent to the frontier." The captain yelled as the trainees started to use the 3d maneuvering gear. Kaya went first and was unable to stay still but she was still able to stay up so she passed. Next was Rayne, once she was up she didn't even move. "How is she doing that?" Cried some trainee's. Ali was next as she looked like she was overly excited. Once she was up she started to swing herself. "Ali this isn't a toy!" shouted Rayne as she watch Ali swing herself. "Rayne this is so much fun. It's like the swing set back home." Ali cried out with laughter.

Rayne let a chuckle as she watched Ali have fun. "Rayne watch this!" Ali shouted as she unhooked her clasp and went flying through the air. "Ali!" Shouted Rayne as she feared for her friend's life. Just then a boy ran up and braced himself to catch Ali. She landed perfectly in his hands. "Thank goodness you're alright Ali. Thank you for catching her." Rayne said as she reached her friend and the mystery boy. "No big deal. It was actually rather fun." The boy replied smiling at Ali as she was still in his arms. Ali jumped out of his arms and smiled. "Let's do it again!" Ali said with her eyes sparkling.

"No you don't!" Shouted Rayne as she grabbed hold of Ali's collar. "Aww why not?" Ali cried. Rayne gave Ali a sharp look and Ali plopped herself down on the ground. "May we ask for your name?" Kaya asked. "My name is Ethan Calaver from Trost." Ethan answered smiling at the girls. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Kaya Rivaille and these are my friends Rayne Van Cervantes and Ali Caller." Kaya said smiling at Ethan. "You two have some strange last names. I like that." Ethan said with a goofy smile as he stared at Rayne and Ali.

"Well Calaver isn't exactly a normal name either." Rayne replied crossing her arms. Ali started laughing. "What is wrong with her?" Kaya asked, a little scared with Ali's outburst. "She's Ali, she's just a little weird." Rayne said smiling at her. "Rayne it seems our little circle has grown by two." Ali replied smiling at Rayne. "You're right….It's kind of nice." Rayne said as a smile spread across her face, as she looked at Kaya and Ethan. Just then a loud thud sound made them look towards the equipment. Eren was hanging upside down.

"What are you doing, Eren Jaeger?! Pick yourself up!" Yelled the Captain. Eren looked like he was mortified. "Poor guy." Ethan said crossing his arms as he stared at Eren. Rayne and Ali looked at Eren and smiled. " I think he just has first day jitters. He should be fine." Rayne said as she walked towards Eren. "Rayne what are you doing?" Shouted Ali as she ran after her friend. "Hey Eren! It gets better from here. Trust me." Rayne said as she smiled at Eren.


End file.
